Flight of the Primorius
by SamMG1998
Summary: A young Rebel pilot is assigned to escort Princess Leia as she delivers secret plans, but before the young pilot can complete his assignment troubles emerge which throw him into a life or death situation.


Star Wars

 _ **Flight of the Primorius**_

 _ **CHAPTER I**_

 **Yavin IV, One Day BBY –**

The lush forest of Yavin IV was home to many creatures, it was home to insects and small four legged beings that hid from sight. It was also home to the Rebel Alliance.

The Rebels had occupied a gigantic structure that now housed many a Starfighter and dozens of beings.

One of those beings was a young man with a confident outlook on the galaxy. The man was named Kenner Miller. A pilot unlike any the Alliance had seen. His confidence could be considered a bad thing, and to most of the Rebel leaders, it was.

On more than one occasion the young man had found himself under the watchful eye of the Alliance's leader's keen eyes.

Words could not describe Kenner's excitement however when he was told he would be the one to escort Princess Leia to her destination. For whatever reason the Alliance hadn't shared that information with him but nevertheless he was excited.

This would be his first mission that would directly assist the Princess and he couldn't wait.

Kenner himself was not much to look at, he stood at six foot and had dark brown hair that would never sit in place. Today he wore the traditional orange flight suit of a Rebel pilot as he stood before an elderly general.

"Today could bring about either our salvation or our destruction." General Dodanna said to the group of ten pilots.

"Princess Leia carries with her plans that could win the war." He continued, he bristly beard twitching with each word.

"The Alliance and I place our future in the hands of you ten men and women, you who have been selected to escort the Princess as she takes the plans to a secure location. Good luck." The old man said and nodded as he walked off.

The group broke apart as Kenner headed for his fighter, a rusty old X-Wing that had seen far better days. He placed one foot on the bottom rung of the small ladder that reached up to the cockpit just as a female voice called out to him.

"Commander." The voice said.

Kenner turned and saw an elderly woman standing behind him with a datapad curled in her arm.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You have been assigned to pilot the _Primorius."_ The elderly woman said.

"The _Primorius? Me?"_ Kenner asked, confused.

"You are Commander Kenner Miller are you not?" She quizzed in a condescending tone.

Kenner took a dislike to the woman.

"I am. I'll make my way to it then." Kenner replied in a light, carefree tone of voice.

"It's in orbit, you can't miss it." She said and turned on her heel and stomped away primly.

When she was out of earshot Kenner whispered a remark that would of garnered a deathly glare from the old woman.

Kenner entered his X-Wing and secured his helmet on his head of dark hair. He looked around him and saw the pilots entering their X-Wings and grinned, he loved flying.

He powered up his X-Wing and lifted off the ground, he looked behind him and saw his Astromech B4-C5 turning his chrome head to observe his surroundings.

"You alright back there Beefour?" Kenner asked.

A beep came as a reply and Kenner smiled.

He soared into the atmosphere and gunned the engines toward a large freighter he saw, it was large and bulky and it looked slow. It was also the ugliest ship Kenner had ever seen.

He didn't recognize the model but it would be unrecognizable to anyone with the amount of turbolasers that had been attached to the hull, they had been haphazardly strewn over the top and bottom of the ship.

The ship itself was shaped like rectangle with a small docking bay on the side, only just large enough for a single X-Wing.

Beefour let out a long whistle that Kenner mimicked.

"You sure that's the _Primorius?"_ Kenner asked.

Beefour beeped.

"Well that's just dandy." Kenner groaned.

He angled his X-Wing behind the freighter and carefully landed in the small hangar, it seemed as if he only had a meter or so room either side of the X-Wing he touched down and powered down the engines.

The cockpit sprung open and he stood and coughed as a dusty smell overwhelmed his nostrils, Beefour sprung downwards and clunked to the ground with a whistle and began rolling towards the hatchway to the rest of the ship.

Kenner climbed out of the X-Wing and dropped to the ground, a hollow thunk followed by an echoing rattle throughout the freighter.

Kenner let out a sigh, he grabbed his helmet and headed for the cockpit of the freighter, wherever the hell it was in this ancient junker.

After searching for an embarrassing amount of time Kenner found the cockpit, it was a two-man cockpit with an array of blinking lights and dusty buttons. He sat in the pilots seat and a gust of dust sprung up from beneath him.

He frowned and chucked his helmet onto the co-pilots chair instructed Beefour to plug in.

"This is Commander Miller, standing by." He said into the comm.


End file.
